


Staying Up Past Bedtime

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chubby Reader, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Gladdy Daddy, Post-Canon Fix-It, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio, now captain of the Kingsglaive, is up late one night looking over applications for the new recruits. His wife tries to convince him to come back to bed.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	Staying Up Past Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Gladio sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee, shuffling around the applications and personal files of the fledgling new Kingsglaive. It’s been like this ever since Noctis beat Ardyn and restored light to the world, purging the Starscourge. Through divine benevolence, their king had been allowed to live, to usher in a new era of dawn—but it’s not easy to rebuild the world. Most of the applicants for the new crops of glaives had been the hunters from different parts of Lucis, the ones who he’d met early on in their ill-fated trip to Altissia, and had hunted with for a decade in the dark. But there were still formal processes to go through, background checks, rounds of interviews to determine unwavering loyalty to Noctis, not to mention who would be the best fit for bonding with the king in order to access his magic... Gladio grunts to himself as he picks up another new application and begins to read the qualifications listed. 

He hears the door to his office open sometime later. 

“Gladdy?” 

He smiles to himself as he turns to face his wife. She’s all bedhead and oversized nightgown, yawning and rubbing her eyes. _Cute_ , Gladio thinks as he gazes at the sleepy woman approaching him. 

“What are you doing up, baby? Go back to bed. It’s late,” he purrs as she comes up close. He settles his hands on her wide, plush hips. 

“ _You_ come to bed,” she mumbles, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. 

Gladio shivers a little at her warm touch. He’s just in loose pajama pants and socks, having discarded his t-shirt hours before. “Sorry sweetheart, I gotta keep making a shortlist for the glaives. Prom and I can’t do it all. We need to build back up security for Noct, and for the country.” 

“You’ve worked all day,” ____________ yawns, idly running her hands over Gladio’s chiseled, tattooed skin. “Come to bed. This will still be here in the morning. _I_ need you, too. Or do I have to call up his Majesty and have him order you to take a vacation?” 

Gladio laughs. “You would do that, wouldn’t ya? Little minx.” He bends his head to kiss one of her hands. 

“I don’t like sleeping without you. The bed’s all cold.” 

“Aw, baby,” Gladio says fondly. “I’m really sorry. I have to do this.” 

__________ pouts, then tilts her head as she blinks her eyes a little more open. “Well then...can I stay here with you while you work?” 

Gladio shrugs. “If you like, beautiful.” 

“I would like.” She climbs onto his lap, straddling him, pressing herself close to his bulky frame, letting her legs dangle around the sides of the armless mesh black desk chair. She clasps her hands around the back of Gladio’s neck and buries her head into his shoulder. “There. You can work around me, yes?” 

Gladio snorts as he fiddles with the hem of her nightgown and runs his hands up the base of her soft spine—he exhales slowly as she whines and gasps in his lap, wiggling her thick thighs around his waist. “The bed might be cold, but _you’re_ not,” Gladio whispers low and heavy. 

“Ah--Gladdy...” Her voice trails as she grinds her hips against him and grazes her teeth along his collarbone. 

“You’re being a naughty girl,” Gladio coos. “Sit still and let daddy work, okay?” 

“Mmmmmm, Gladio...” __________ rocks her hips again, and _then_ she feels the twitch from within his pants. “Can I keep your friend company?” She giggles. 

Gladio twists his large fingers in the back of his wife’s hair and pulls her into a deep, messy kiss. He holds her head steady, fingers buried in hair that smells like cedarwood and smoke—he bites her lip and sucks on her tongue, swallowing all of her breathless whines and half-formed pleas. 

“Fuck, baby...look what you’re doing to me...” Gladio moans as she grinds down on his swollen length. 

“Let me keep your cock warm while you work,” she whispers into his ear, nibbling on his soft earlobe. 

Gladio groans as he wedges his hand between them to pull his thick cock from the confines of his pants. He puts his other hand between _____________’s thighs and he nearly comes right there. She’s not-- 

“You planned this, didn’t you? Coming in here without panties on?” 

She bites her lip and nods. “I was, uh. Kinda hoping to persuade you to come back to bed one way or another.” 

Gladio hums in appreciation as he watches his wife’s face. He lets her sink down on him slowly—he loves watching her face contort in pleasure as she adjusts to his girth, loves watching her eyes practically roll back into her head at the stretch. 

“Gods--Gladdy—you're so _big_...” 

“That’s right baby, feel this cock,” Gladio rumbles, sliding one hand up the front of her nightgown to squeeze at her fat tummy and heavy breasts. 

“Mmmmmmph, Gladio, I can’t....” 

“Sssssshhhhhh, baby, that’s it. You’ve taken all of me, like a good girl.” Gladio takes a deep breath as _____________ finally drops flush down on his lap. She’s always so warm and perfectly accommodating. He pulls her forward until she’s wrapped her arms around his back again, soft nightie against taut muscle. Gladio scoots back up to the desk as close as he can and picks up the last paper he was reading. He chuckles softly when he hears the tell-tale deep breathing of his wife a few minutes later. 

He stays buried in her for another hour and a half, until not even the Ebony can keep him awake anymore. Then he brings them both to bed, where he wakes her with a gentle fucking until they both put themselves to sleep with their release. 


End file.
